fate and magic: the battle for all alagaesia
by silverchakrawolf
Summary: they save katrina, a new rider appears but who it is will shock everyone. new secrts are revelaed. the battle for all alagaesia begins but how it ends you must read to find out: third enstallment of the trilogy .: first fan fic please r
1. after the battle

**CHAPTER ONE: AFTER THE BATTLE**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own eragon or any of the books just my own ideas; don't sue

…………………

"Eragon"arya said busting into the tent," lady nasuada needs us, you to roran" just as he woke up. They were up and ready in seconds. Saphira, eragon said." What little one?" "We need to talk to, lady nasuade get over here and give us a ride." She landed in seconds. They were off and in they air they flew over they remains off the battle of the previous day they ship off in the distance on the river. "What do you think she wants" eragon said to saphira. " I don't know but it must be important to get us up this early"saphira said grudgingly

As they landed they were met at the door by a group of kull "Lady nasuada what is it? Eragon asked. We just receive word from the guards on the edge of the battlefield the raa'zacs are coming to join the fight.nausuada said to the group."

Ah yes perfect timing said roran. What how can the timing be perfect" eragon yelled "were in the middle of a war and all you can think about is your lovely fiancé"" well sorry about caring, but at least I have a fiancé" "why I ought a " said eragon pulling out his replacement sword the varden gave him." The next thing he knew eragon was trying to rip his brains out 'least he isn't trying to use magic roran thought ' at that moment arya was walking by their tent, heard the commotion right as the tent collapsed .

Eragon roran she yelled, and two really red faces looked up from the remains of their tent.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

hi peoples sorry chapter is so short still thinking of ideas thank you , amantine,and xKalx ,for the reviews


	2. the adventure begins

Chapter two; the adventure begins 

**Diclaimer:don't own don't sue**

…………………………………

Eragons pov 

As I stared into the face of the most beautiful elf I ever saw, I started to think I shouldn't of done that, oh I shouldn't have done that. Araya started yelling at me and I started to think of an explanation of why I was attacking my cousin.

Then roran started explaining "well it was kind a about how I said …" right at that moment I tackled him again.

"**Eragon" **araya said curtly

Stop it right now we have a war to fight with them" points " not with our relatives". As she just about dragged him off of roran

"But araya…" he starts mumbling at inhuman pace

Arya's pov 

God he looked so cute when he's mumbling. Oh crap did I just say he's cute , well he is , no he's not….this Goes on for some time while she watches the two brothers yell at each other.

Rorans pov 

Why are we doing this again? I don't know." Hey war going on anybody going to do any thing or are we going to stand around yelling" the two looked speechless. At that moment saphira landed in the near vicinity

Eragons pov 

"What is the matter saphira" "nasuada told me to tell yo if hes going to rescue katina"

points to roran with tail" we better get going."

"Woo ho" yells the barbarian with a hammar.

"**we better start packing you to araya'**

………………………………………………

**thank you reviewers I wont update unless I get 3 reveiws.-silver shadowkittie**


	3. Chapter 3 flight

Chapter 3 flight 

**Disclaimer: **I don't nor ever have owned eragon or eldest only my own ideas, don't sue. …………………………

Eragons POV 

I stared at the sunrise unaware of everything else around me. All I could think about was how I was going to do this, save the world. Everything rested on my shoulders. It was all up to me. Now on top of everything I had to deal with my brother, and everything else.

" Eragon," Roran said snapping me out of my thoughts" we're ready to go everything's down by the river"

Today was the day we start on the journey to rescue Katrina, Rorans beloved fiancée.

As I walked down the rows of tents to the river I spotted something in the sand ,as I bent to pick it up I noticed it was a scroll small but elegantly designed .it was still sealed with a wax stamp with the gedway insignia on it **(the stamp that is)** .

…………………………………………..

**At the river,**

Arya meet us down by the river.saphira was waiting for us to already saddled with anything we needed for the trip

"Every one ready to go" I ask "yep"i got as my reply

Soon we were off flying through the air at the speed of… saphira maybe.

"eragon whats that" arya yelled suddenly from her conversation with roran . just as we were nearing dras a Leona

I looked up to see my worst nightmare the raz'zacs !

…………………………

Hope every ones enjoying the story. Longest chapter yet im so proud of my self. To tell you all I hope fully will be updating every weekend. Reviews please any suggestions taken as well.

Hearts kitty


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

IM SOOOO sorry for not updating people my computer has been going whacko and my other story has been written by another friend of mine. Again im soooooooooooo sorry and I hope to have the next chapter up in the next week pleazzzz forgive me…

Kittie


End file.
